picture perfect
by blu-babe
Summary: InuXKag, MirXSan, this is actually chapters 1, 2, 3, and part of 4, if you like and review i will see what i can do about updating.


A girl sits and cries, and as the tears stream down her face the rain pours from the sky. She lets a sob escape from her lips and the thunder claps in the dark cloudy sky. Alone in the forest she fears not interruption, no one would be looking for her. So her surprise and fright out measured all else when she heard a voice. A voice so small, yet so strong. "miss, why do you cry?" as if the voice did not say something of the speaker, with how soft and smooth it was, the boy who'd said the words, he looked like an angel. She ignored his presence and his questions, praying he'd leave her be. She had no such luck though,

"miss? Why are you crying?" she lifted her head, and with great surprise, a boy with short brown hair and big green eyes met her gaze. "I am crying because," she stopped to sniff, and find an answer, "because, I am all alone, not just here, but in this world. I do not fit in with the other people, I am not happy, I am not rich and I refuse to laugh."

Her voice, though cracked from her sobs, was harsh. She did not really want him to go, but he was probably from the home. "I see," he said, his tone stayed soft and understanding, "well, perhaps you would like to come away from this place then?" she gave him a confused look, why did he not hit her, and why did he not leave her be? "why are you still here, I thought if I was rude, you'd leave" his face only seemed to hold caring and sympathy, "who are you?" he smiled and gladly replied, "I am a messenger, sent to save you" she narrowed her eyes, something about his words, they seemed so familiar.

"who has sent you?" her suspision was evedent in her voice. "why, your mother and father of course." She gasped and another clap of thunder echoed.

"that is impossible, both my parents are in hell. And that is where they belong!" she stood up, careful not to lose her balance, and backed away a few paces. More tears streamed down her face, and more rain poured from the sky, when she heard the boy laugh and flames engulfed his body. "somebody help me please."

Her words were no louder than a wisper, but somebody heard, a woman appeared in front of her, and blocked her from the flames. "please kagome," she gasped "how did you know my name?"

the woman smiled and replied "I am your guardian, now we must hurry, your sister is waiting for you!" the tears continued to stream down her face at the mention of her sister, the rain beat down on them with alarming speed. They heard a strangled cry of pain from the devil boy, "the rain, it burns, master….I cannot…. accomplish my mission if it continues to rain!" kagome gave a puzzled look to her guardian "who is he talking to? And what does he mean by his mission?"

the guardian grew frighted but did not let kagome see her fear, "he's conversing with the devil, but how you can understand him I do not know. All I know is he is supposed to drag you to hell." "but what do you mean? Can you not hear him?"

the guardian was bauffled by this child, surely she knew there was not a common language between the guardians and the devils. "kagome, he speaks in tounge, no guardians can understand the devil's tounge." Kagome gasped and yet again the thunder clapped. "what about humans?" the guardian shook her head, "no, the only things that can understand devils tounge are the devils themselves," "but, does that mean I'm a devil then?" the guardian looked at kagome, nothing about her appearance screamed devil, in fact she looked more like a guardian though she was merely human. "no, kagome, you are supposed to be a guardian, that is why your sister sent me. I was to retrieve you so you could begn your training." kagome's face lit up and her tears stopped, and the rain slowed to a stop. "mwa ha ha ha ha! Now that the rain is gone I will get you!"

kagome turned to see the devil boy, "never! I want to go to my sister!" anger blazed in her eyes, it is true that when her sister dissapeared she was very angry with her, but she had come to see her sister was right. "you owe it to your mother and father to come with me!" kagome clenched her hands at her side in rage, as she spoke her voice trembled,

"I owe them nothing!" she screamed and struck out towards his face. The peaceful sky began to cloud over and lightning flashed. "kagome, calm down! If you're angry I can't take you to your sister!" she turned to her guardian, "what?" tears began to build up in the corner of her eyes. "shhh, don't cry." kagome blinked away the tears. "let us go now kagome, before the devil boy can stop us!"

she looked up at the woman, "you never told me your name, can you tell me first?" the guardian glanced at the girl then at the devilboy, who was approaching. "My name is kaede, now let us go, hurry, or we will never escape the devil!" kagome nodded and held out her hand, but before kaede could take it, the devil boy grabbed it and engulfed them both with fire.

""""""""""'''''''''''''

ten years later

"lord, I have finished preparing for my misson" a woman, of 16 years, with long raven hair and dull grey-brown eyes, stood before the devil himself. Her parents on either side, both trying to get her attention, she ignored them, she wasn't sure why, but she some how knew that they had lead her to this fate. A fate so horrible, a wretched husband to-be, who beat her daily, a job worse then death itself and no second chance to correct her mistakes. "excellent, you will return in three days woman, and I will be waiting" he gave her a wink and she fought not to shiver in disgust. "yes sir" she bowed and made to leave when he called out "please love, call me naraku, I wont have my wife call me sir." She rolled her eyes and replied "of course naraku"

her voice was bitter and it oozzed with venom. She left the room swiftly and ran towards the portal. In her mind she pleaded to wake and find she'd been dreaming, she'd be happier on earth without all this in her life. If she'd not been dragged down by that devil boy, whom she had found out to be her brother souta, she would have been happy, she would have seen kikyo! "how I hate my family, I hope I can hide on earth, and never be forced to look at naraku again" she was speaking so low that no one, not even the demon guards of hell could hear her. It was indeed a useful trick she'd picked up the week after she'd been dragged here. As she approached the gates she bowed to the guards and walked up to the portal.

"well here it goes, my only chance" she stepped through the portal and found herself no longer surrounded by the flames of hell, but by the beautiful, lucious green forests of earth. "hmm, now let me see, where am I? I aimed for japan, but I can't really tell" she sat down on a log and thought for a moment. It would be quite bad if she'd landed where naraku had planned her to, america. She heard a faint humming sound and she saw a woman her age walking towards her on the dirt trail.

"Hello, I was wondering, might you know where I am?" the other woman looked up and saw her, "oh, hello there. are you new to this area?" she had a friendly smile, and wore the strangest outfit kagome had ever seen. "you could say that. I was just wondering if perhaps this was japan?" "yes, this is japan. My name is sango, what's yours?" kagome was so relieved she'd made it to japan. "my name is kagome" sango faultered, a look of great confusion crossed her face. "kagome, hmmm that name is so familiar." "it's a coincidence, I'm sure" fear pulsed through her body, she recalled a girl named sango from the home. What if she recognized her? That could cause some serious flaws to appear in her plan. "hmm, probably. Well it was very nice to meet you." She inwardly sighed, it would appear sango thought she had died many years before. "yes, it was a pleasure. Would you happen to know of a place where I could get some food, and perhaps stay the night in, maybe a hotel?"

sango's face lit up with another bright smile, "you are in luck, I do not only know where it is, I own it!" kagome smiled for the first time since before she could even remember, she was really going to like it here in japan. "do you have an empty room? I'm afraid I can't pay you, but I could work off my stay" it was true, she didn't have any money here on earth. "of course, come with me to the village, and I'll set you up with a nice room, don't worry about the bill." She grabbed kagomes hand and the two women ran towards the village. "how far away is this village?" kagome was not sure how far she could run at this pace. "it's very close, don't worry" and just as sango had said, kagome could see the village as soon as they got over the hill.

"naughty, naughty kagome. Naraku wasn't at all pleased to find you did not follow his directions!" sango stopped dead in her tracks and pulled out her giant boomerang , which kagome had failed to notice, and called out into the depths of the woods, where the voice came from. "who's there?" an evil laughter filled the air. "I am your worst nightmare." A demon with long brown hair, that was up in a pony tail, and brown eyes jumped out onto the path. "koga, I suppose it was you who told on me didn't you?" kagome pulled out a bow and notched an arrow, "why did you betray me! You promised not to tell him!" she was about to release the arrow when he called out, "you missunderstand my intentions upon coming here, I merely wanted to warn you he'd come looking if you do not return in three days." Kagome rolled her eyes, and mouthed along with what he was saying. "hey, don't you mock me missy, I could go tell naraku your exact location right now!" her eyes filled with anger, and dark clouds began to fill the sky, "you wouldn't dare!" sango shifted uncomfortably, she felt so out of place. "listen to me koga, should you let it slip to that slimeball where I am, I can assure you this, life will never improve down there, and I will refuse to finnish my mission." She smirked at his reaction. He dropped to his knees and begged "please, just do your mission, I won't tell him, just do something!" she waved her hand and he dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

"umm, kagome, how…who…what…are you?" kagome turned to see a stuned sango. "oh, ummm….I am…a….priestest…and that demon was a friend of mine, he ummm….likes to bug me." Sango made and 'o' shaped wth her mouth, cleared her throat and said, "well, come on lets get on our way to the village, it's only a three minute walk." "okay!….ummph…" kagome turned towards the village and tripped, whe she saw what she tripped over anger flared in her eyes. How could she not have noticed! Koga had set up a trap right beneath her feet! And to make matters worse, she had successfully twisted her ankle, "oh great, I'm so going to kill koga for that." She grumbled as she stood up, wobbled and fell down. "kagome, whats wrong?"

she looked at her knew friend, she loved knowing some one cared. "I seem to have twisted my ankle. I don't think I'll be able to walk…" "well then I'll just have to carry you" sango bent down and wrapped kagomes arm arround her shoulder and her own arm around kagomes lower back/middle to provide support and they stumbled off towards the village.

''''''''''''''''''''

chapter 3.

at the village

after ten minutes of stumbling and falling down the two girls made it to the village. "okay," sango said with a smile, "now my hotel is on the other side of the village, but I can get my friends to help me carry you the rest of the way." Kagome gulped, "ermm, okay, but what do they do around here?" sango gave her a confused look. "well one is a half demon, one is full demon, and one is a monk" she gulped again, she may be able to fool humans, but there was no way in hell she'd be able to fool demons and a monk. "you don't have to get them to help, I'll just make a brace for my ankle…." Sango was concerned now, kagome had demon friends, so why was she afraid to meet a half demon, a full demon, and a monk? "no really I insist. Besides they're already heading this way, see?" she pointed to two men and a fox kit that were walking in their general direction. "but, umm…I…"

"hey guys, hurry up!" sango shouted over the crowd. "feh, we're coming" she watched as they slowed down even more, grumbling to herself about stupid arrogant boys, she got an idea. "oh, owww, oww, owww, miroku, I think I twisted my ankle!" she smirked, that would speed them up. Sure enough two of the three ran towards her. "lady sango, allow me to help you" "chill miroku. I didn't twist my ankle, kagome here did" the monk looked at her,

"but I thought devil's couldn't be hurt like that." The other man ran towards them when he heard kagome's name. "I'm not a devil!" she knew she'd delayed too long, he'd have to thick to believe her. "sango! Did I hear you say 'kagome'?" every one turned to face him. "yes inuyasha. This is my friend kagome, she twisted her ankle" it seemed, however that inuyasha didn't care about her ankle. "are you kagome higurashi?" "unless naraku changes his mind about the damned wedding……I mean," her new friends stopped at naraku's name. "naraku? As in the devil? Your engaged to the devil?" she glared at nothing in particular, "I aint saying no more," "okay….well, lets get you to the hotel, and…" "sango, she wont be able to enter she's a devil!" "NO I'M NOT!" "feh, whatever, you can't fool a demon, and you smell like a devil to me." Kagome was starting to get pissed off now, and the angry she got the darker the sky became. "I am not a devil, I am a human, I was born a human and I'll die a human!" lightning sparked in the sky. "wow, this storm came out of no where, come on we'd better hurry and get back to the hotel." "right" so the group of five people made their way across the village towards the biggest building. Kagome looked at it in awe, "wow, this thing is….like half the size of the castle…" "what castle, where exactly did you come from?" oh crap she blew it now, although she might be able to lie about this as well.

"umm, I came from a village that was destroyed a long time ago by some half demon who came to steal my sister's sacred jewel." Sango glared at inuyasha, "what was your sisters name?" "it doesn't matter she's dead now, no thanks to her guardian…..oh shit…." "what do you mean her guardian?" "our mother, kaede." Sango, who was still glaring at inuyasha, felt a pang of guilt when she heard that name. Inuyasha had 'accidentally' cough, cough, hint, hint killed a woman named kaede. "well, that's too bad, I'm sure who ever did it is a long ways from here" kagome looked up, "damn, I need to find that guy though, he's the only one strong enough to kill naraku!" miroku tripped "you want a half demon to kill your intended? Why would you want that don't you love him?" kagome stopped, mostly because she just fell over again, and looked like she was going to be sick. "eww, hell no! I hate him, but he threatened to kill my parents and my brother, and even though I hate them so very much I won't like him murder them."

Her voice was harsh and oozzing with venom again, as she glared at a wall. "so kagome…." "umm, who would like some tea? Inuyasha come help me make tea!" sango dragged inuyasha into the kitchen. "you killed her village, and now she wants you to kill her intended, what's wrong with this picture?"she hissed at him, "hey, she says she hates the guy. And she's pretty hot. I think I should help her." She hit inuyasha, "you do realize he'd probably kill you first right? She is a devil, but not a full one seeing as she got through miroku's barrier. So her naraku is the devil" he glared at her "so what, I could take him." She rolled her eyes, "oh right, maybe if you had…" "ack! Don't say his name!" she grabbed the tea pot, and poured some water into it.

"sesshomaru…" "I told you not to say his name." "well that's kind of hard to do when he's standing right behind you" he spun around, but there was no one there. "oh ha ha ha, very funny. Anyways, I'm going to offer to help her." He left the kitchen and sango brought the boiling water, 5 cups and a couple tea bags out to the table. "…kagome, I was the one that destroyed your village." Kagomes eyes went as wide as saucers, "you what!" "I thought you wanted to find the guy who did it so he could help you!" "I do, it's just he, you, whatever, killed my sister and my mother" two tears rolled down her face, "look, I'm sorry, I was framed back then, and I swear I haven't destroyed any villages since." She winced, he was trying to help (and appologize) she knew that, but she just wasn't ready for this. "umm, sango could you show me to a room? I'll find a way to pay you in the morning." Sango gave her a concerned look, "oh there's no need to pay, seeing as it's inuyasha's fault you no longer have a home."

"I insist, I don't want to be a burden." Sango lead her down the hall, "would you like to take a bath before bed, there's a hot spring out back. We could sit and talk about it if you want." Kagome looked at sango. "that would be great." They went to the hot spring, changed and slipped into the warm water. "so, it really was him then, he's the one who killed your mother and sister?" avoiding her gaze kagome nodded. "I can remember now, it happened when I was five, kikyou was turning sixteen and mother was getting ready to throw a party for her. Father was out drinking again, so when he ran through the village yelling warnings of a demon on his way to attack the village." She wiped a tear away from her eye and rain began to fall lightly. "no one listened to him, I only escaped because of kikyou. And I…I…I just wish I hadn't yelled at her…" she broke down into heart wracking sobs, the rain began to pour down and thunder crashed in the sky. "where do the storms keep coming from?"

"don't worry about them, the storms I mean." She looked at sango, "they're my fault." Sango gasped, "then you're the kagome from the home!" she nodded and another tear fell. "I think I should get some sleep now. Thanks for listening sango. By the way, we're being watched, so I suggest you be careful not to face the trees when you get out." She grabbed a towel and put it on before leaving the hot springs. "Miroku! Get out of the trees!" she threw a rock at the trees and two people fell out, miroku and inuyasha. "inuyasha, why were you spying? Miroku I understand, but you?" he walked towards the building dragging miroku behind him "I came to stop the pervert from spying." Kagome giggled as she pulled her shirt down over her towel, "oh, and I suppose you were asking him nicely, and decided to stay for the conversation?" he stared at her as she pulled on some baggy pants.

"well, good night." She walked into the hotel and went straight to her room. "well well, having fun kagome?" she jumped, "oh, it's just you koga, I thought you were….wait, I almost forgot, you twisted my ankle!" he looked at her and blinked, "Oh yeah, well it looks like you're all nicely healed up." She glared at him and was about to punch him when some one knocked at her door "hey kagome, can I come in? I just want to appologize" "uh, yeah just a second inuyasha!" she poofed koga away again then opened the door for inuyasha. "um, look it's ok, I just wasn't exactly prepared for a guy like you to say that." He looked at her, "what don't you think I'm tough enough?" she smiled, "no it's not that, it's just…."

She gestured for him to come and sit down, so he did. "….you don't really seem like the blood thirsty demon that did the attack, I mean, no offence, I just made assumptions from my parent's recolections of the event." She sighed and fell over onto her soft bed, it wasn't quite as big as her bed in hell but it was a hell of a lot softer. "kagome, who were you talking to before I came to appologize." She gulped slightly thinking about whether she should lie or not, "um, no one." Inuyasha rolled his eyesand walked over to her bed, "don't lie, it's not good for you." She sighed and looked over at him, his amber eyes showed concern, and was that jealousy? "now why would I lie to you?" "because it was your intended right." She sat up quickly,

"oh yes inuyasha, that was naraku, and that is why this planet is a heap of ash and everyone is dead. Oh and look there's his little impy assistants come to take me back." He chuckled at her response, "if it wasn't him then who was it?" she looked at him with slight suspicion, "why, are you jealous or something. You've obviously figured out it was a guy, you just want his name so you can kill him for being my room don't you?" he turned his face towards the window and smirked, "you wish." She stood up slowly and grabbed her pillow. He knew exactly what she was doing so he waited for her to get close enough before he grabbed the pillow and hit her with it, "hey! I was gonna do that!" "I know" she grabbed her other pillow and started hitting him back. About twenty minutes, two ripped pillows, and two thousand feathers later kagome was begging for mercy because inuasha hat beat her in the pillow fight and had proceded to tickle her to death. "cut it on , I'll do anything you want, just quit tickling me!" she was laughing so hard that inuyasha had a little difficulty understanding her pleas for mercy. "anything at all?"

"nothing perverted" he smirked as he thought about the perfect thing for her to do. "kiss me." She stopped laughing a little "what?" "kiss me and I'll stop tickling you, if you don't I'll tickle you until you can't breathe." She thought for a moment before deciding that she'd rather not suffocate. "fine, but you have to stop first." "fine" he stopped tickling her and gave her a moment to breathe before he leaned in and kissed her. From the door way sango sat and watched the whole thing, she knew inuyasha was falling for kagome, and she was quite sure she was falling for him too. When she saw them kiss after he stopped tickling her she smiled, she hadn't heard what they were saying but she was pretty sure she knew what had been said anyways. Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss and stood up. He offered his hand to kagome (who was blushing slightly.) and she accepted it. hmm now I'm bored. she thought for a moment then leaned up and kissed him. At first he was just shocked, but after a moment he relaxed and kissed her back. She pulled away and smirked. "what was that for?" she laughed a little before replying "you told me I had to kiss you, not let you kiss me. So I had to." He smirked then looked towards the door where he could have sworn he'd heard sango going "awe that's so cute"

when they were kissing. Kagome giggled when she saw that he'd finally realized sango was there. "you know sango's sitting outside your door right?" she smirked again, "yeah, of course I know, she told me to hit you with the pillow." They heard sango stand up and run down the hall laughing. At first kagome was confused until she saw inuyasha's face, he looked hurt, shocked and angry at the same time. She figured if she didn't do something he'd probably kill sango so she did the first thing she could think of, she kissed him again. He completely forgot about sango and turned his attention back towards kagome. She was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, but she oblidged by wrapping her arms around his neck.

''''''''''''''''''''

chapter 4.

mistaken love.

when kagome had broken the kiss, she bid inuyasha good night and he left. She plopped over onto her bed and was about to fall asleep when koga decided to 'drop' in. "so, was all that part of the plan, or are you just falling for him?" "screw off, and don't you dare tell naraku, cause if you do, well you know the conciquences." Koga dissapeared laughing. She fell asleep in her massive sea of blankets, only to wake up in the arms of inuyasha.

dream

she was little again, kikyou was telling her to run, and find their mother. So she ran. The next thing she knew naraku was standing before her, and man did he look pissed. "you bitch, I will not have you sleeping around with other men before our wedding." He growled menacingly and began to attack her.

dream ends

inuyasha had been up all night thinking about kagome. He'd heard some faint voices from kagome's room, "so, was all that part of the plan, or are you just falling for him?" "screw off, and don't you dare tell naraku, cause if you do, well you know the conciquences.", but thought nothing of it. At about ten minutes to dawn he decided to just give up on sleep, and went for a short walk. When he passed kagome's room he heard her muttering curses and moaning in pain, so he did what any rational person would do, he kicked down the door and ran to her side. He noticed she was wimpering, and he didn't really know what to do, so he just whispered "it's okay, it's just a dream, wake up kagome."

As soon as he said this she grabbed onto his armand pulled him beside her. He felt very akward being on her bed while she was in it, but was unable to remove his arm from her death grip. After realizing he wouldn't be able to escape, he poked her side, hoping to wake her up. Well it worked but she nearly screamed when she saw him. "what are you doing in my bed?" she let go of his arm and grabbed her sheets, you know, just in case, and he got up.


End file.
